


That No Good Mr. Merrill

by darlingdisastrous



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Drive-Ins, F/M, Greasers, Inspired by The Outsiders, Period-Typical Sexism, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Original Female Character(s), Ace Merrill/Reader, Ace Merrill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	That No Good Mr. Merrill

Your father always said you had a talent for attracting disaster. It’s not like you could help it. Bad things and bad people always seemed to gravitate towards you. You didn’t seek it out on purpose, nor did you want that kind of attention. It just ... happened.

You suppose that’s why you weren’t surprised when your new neighbor, Marcia, told you about Ace Merrill.

She’d taken you to a double feature at the drive-in (which was really more of a walk-in, if you wanted to get technical about it; put on by the local church in an attempt to encourage teen abstinence ... obviously, they lacked imagination). You’d never heard of the movies before but that didn’t matter much. These events were more about meeting people, anyway. 

You sat up near the front with Marcia when a group of boys were suddenly upon you. You’re not sure where they came from but it was safe to assume they didn’t use the front entrance. They had two cans of beer which they passed amongst themselves; and all had cigarettes either tucked behind their ears or dangling from their lips.

One of them took the empty seat beside you. With his cocky grin and bleached hair, you _knew_ he was trouble, but you didn’t care. He was handsome, with a certain aura of dominance surrounding him that gave him the air that he owned everything and you were just a tourist.

The boy slung his arm around the back of your chair. He didn’t bother to hide his staring, though you elected to ignore him for the time being. His buddies laughed and the boy leaned in close.

“Hi.”

You spare a glance, fighting off a smile (and failing miserably).“Hi.”

“You new around here?”

“Yeah.” You adjust yourself in your seat so you can get a better look at him. “Just came to town a couple of days ago.”

“Explains it.” He doesn’t say any more than that, but the grin on his face tells-all. It was fox-like and mischievous, a look that said if you know what’s good for you, run. But you didn’t know what was good for you and you didn’t want to run.

Suddenly, Marcia grabbed your arm. She shoots you a look that says _let’s go_. Concerned and bemused, you nod, assuming she needed to go use the restroom. However, before you could stand, but the bleach-blond boy wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

His boys crowded your space, looking like they might jump you at any moment.

“Now wait a minute, wait a minute. We’re not done talkin’, doll. I’m just trying to get to know you.” He made a face at Marcia, “I’m just trying to get to know her. Surely you can’t deny a guy the right to having a conversation?” Marcia pinched her lips tightly and didn’t move again. He smiled at this and returned his attention to you. “What’s your name, doll?”

You gave it to him. “What’s yours?”

“Call me Ace.”

_Ace_. It suited him. You repeated the name softly, watching his grin sharpen like a knife. 

“So, uh ...” He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it to the ground. “Whaddo you say we get out of here, yeah?”

You stifle a laugh. “Maybe some other time.”

“Why, you got somethin’ going on right now?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty busy.” You nod towards the giant sheet hung in the trees. “Besides, you don’t know me.”

Ace drummed his fingers against your arm. “Ain’t that the point of a date? To get to know each other.”

There was a ruggedness to his charm that you found endearing. You know you shouldn’t, not when all the red flags were laid out neatly before you, but you did.

Instead of answering his question you ask, “Do you have a pen?”

Ace made a face. “Do I look like I got a pen on me?”

You turn your head. “Marcia?”

The girl looked between you and Ace, then opened her purse. She dug around for a moment before producing a pen. You thank her and uncap it, then gesture for Ace’s hand. Hesitantly, he passed it over.

“This is my number. Call me some time.”

After the boys left and the movie was over, Marcia pulled you aside. “I can’t believe you did that?”

“Did what? Give him my number? I don’t see what’s wrong with it—unless you two used to go together.” You stop, taking hold of her hand. “That’s it, isn’t it, Marcia? Oh, God, you must think I’m horrible. I’m sorry, Marcia, really, I didn’t think—”

“It’s not that. I’ve never got with Ace—no respectable girl has.” She squeezes your hand, pulling you further off the beaten path. “Ace Merrill is bad news. Like, _bad_ bad news. You don’t want to get mixed up with the likes of him.”

“What has he done?”

Marcia shook her head. “You don’t want to know. Horrible stuff. Trust me on this. Can you do that?”

The sincerity of her tone startled you.

“Alright,” you say. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

Castle Rock was a small town, and small towns weren’t conducive to avoiding people. You tried to listen to Marcia, you really tried, but you couldn’t help that you ran into Ace Merrill almost every time you left the house.

It was rare he was alone. Always with the same group of boys. They were the rugged type. Greasers. And, like Marcia said, they weren’t the type that a respectable girl went with, but it was hard to avoid in a town like this. 

Whenever Ace saw you, he’d whistle or shout some flirtatious remark that would make your mother blush if she ever heard. Occasionally, he’d break away from the group to talk to you. It never lasted more than five minutes, always ending with him asking you out and you always turning him down.

He never called. You supposed that was for the best but you were a little hurt by it.

One day, while visiting Dad at work, Ace’s buddies drove by. He called out to you, his friends whistling and singing your name to get your attention. But just as soon as they’d come, they were gone, driving off to do who-knows-what.

Your dad squinted against the mid-day sun. “Who was that?”

“Oh, no one, Daddy. A boy I met the other day.”

“A boy?”

You hum, passing over the packed lunch Mom made him.

However, he wouldn’t let the subject go. “What’s this _boy’s_ name?”

“Ace,” you tell him. “He’s nothing serious, Daddy, don’t worry about it.”

“I heard the sheriff talking about an ‘Ace’. That wouldn’t be the one, would it?”

You shrug, “How should I know?”

“Well ... Just in case, I’d rather you not talk to him anymore.”

“Why not? It’s not hurting anybody.”

He shook his head, squinting off in the distance to where their car had disappeared. “I’ve heard some unsavory things, sweetheart. I wouldn’t want you getting mixed up with a punk like that. Understand?”

No, you didn’t. Sure, Ace could be a little wild and his friends were rather uncouthed, but you hadn’t seen him display any sort of dangerous behavior. Ace was different from the boys back in your old home-town. He was brazen, a breath of fresh air. You were drawn to him like a moth to a flame ...

And yet this was the second time you’d heard this warning. As much as you didn’t like it, your Daddy’s word was law in your family. If he didn’t want you hanging around Ace Merrill then there was little you could do to change that.

“I understand.”

You spent your days inside helping Mom unpack at decorate the new space, or with Marcia doing whatever she wanted. Though your body was present, your mile was a million miles away, wondering about what could’ve been. You’d always lived a relatively safe life, despite your penchant for attracting danger. But, until now, ‘danger’ had been little things like bringing home stray cats or tripping over your own feet.

You supposed Karma decided you needed something bigger, badder, and more attractive: enter Ace Merrill.

You shouldn’t like him. You know that. Yet, spite dictated that you were mad for him. Every time someone reminded you that he was a no good ne’erdowell, your heart fluttered. It got to the point that you swore if you so much as laid eyes on him again you’d fall in love.

As luck would have it, you did see him again.

It was the last hot day of summer. Marcia was itching for some action so she took you to the town’s ice cream parlor to hang out with some friends of hers. You’d met them all before but didn’t take a shine to them. They were too ... clean. They reminded you of every group of friends you’d ever been a part of which made them seem dull. It didn’t help that they were cold towards you.

You were bored out of your skull, creating dozens of excuses as to why you should leave early in your mind before something caught your eye. More accurately, some _one_.

He was exiting the bar across the street and he appeared to be alone.

“Hey, Marcia.” The girl broke away from her conversation. “I’ve gotta cut out. I forgot my Mom asked me to do something for her today.”

“Oh, I’ll walk you home.”

“That’s alright, you stay.” You stand to your feet and grab your purse. “Really, I’ll be fine. See ya.”

Surprisingly, that’s all it took. “Bye. I’ll see you later today.”

But you were already out the door. The heat slammed into you like a brick wall. Ace was leaning against the exterior of the bar lighting a cigarette. Briefly, the thought of walking right up to him crossed your mind, but you decided against it and ignore him.

You start for home. You’re sure there’s something you can do that’ll take your mind off this silly infatuation of yours. That’s when you hear it.

Ace calls your name. By the time you turn to face him, he’s already crossing the street. He doesn’t jog or chase after you. Ace takes his time swaggering over, his eyes burning hotter than the sun. He waits until he’s right in front of you to speak.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

His words take you aback. Yeah, you had been avoiding him but you didn’t think he’d notice. You weren’t the only girl in Castle Rock, you assumed he would’ve found another girl to flirt with. (Even though deep down you really, _really_ hoped he hadn’t.)

You think about denying the accusation but you can’t. “There’s a lot of people who don’t want me around you.”

“And what about you?”

“Sorry?”

“What do you want, doll?” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you wanna be around me?”

“It’s not as simple as that.” You shift your weight, shielding your eyes with your hand. “They tell me you’re trouble. Bad news.” He gives you a look. _And?_ “And they don’t want us to be together. That’s it, Ace. That’s all their is.”

“Bullshit.” Ace takes an angry puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke through his nose. “Screw all of them, what do they know? Go with me, doll.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. But I think you’ll regret it ‘til the day you die if you don’t.”

“Oh?” you quip. “You’re that certain, are you?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know what you want.” Ace steps forward. The sun makes his eyes sparkle. He’s so close that you can pick out the tiny flecks of gold in his irises, his gaze piercing your soul. “Go with me, Y/N.”

Your heart flutters at the way he says your name. Your mind races of all the things Marcia would say; and Daddy’d probably mow Ace down with his shotgun if he so much as saw you walking on the same side of the street.

But ... they didn’t have to know. You certainly weren’t going to tell them. While Ace didn’t strike you as the most discrete fellow, you got the impression that he knew when to be sneaky. Maybe this could work. You and Ace. Maybe, just maybe you could be an item.

“Alright,” you murmur.

Ace grinned like the cat who ate the canary. “Atta girl.”


End file.
